galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars: The Island of Destiny Part 7
Some hours had passed and Kari hadn't woken up at all. The clones were weary if she was going to survive she would have brain damage. a Clone Medic known as Herohands (Medic) who was a decent clone medic said this to Phil, "She is in a coma, she has not woken up. The only way she can survive if a plant from Rossuul is harvested, we have no time to wait." as a shadowy figure was standing in the hall he said "No one is going back to Rossuul. It would be a suicide mission. The planet is deadly to anyone who is not a citizen. We are not going back there. We barely survived going there the first time." Herohands replied with "It is the only way to save her.." "Is there another planet this cure grows on? Its obvious that we cant go back.." "There is, but war decimated the planet years ago." "Tell me and one of us will go and get it.." "Maridun." "Maridun? You mean the planet that had the droid experiment on it 2 years ago?" Herohands nodded and said "Its the only other planet that has the cure needed." the shadowy figure came out of the shadow and it was revealed to be Hanna Tano who said "And this is the only way to save Kari?" "It may be her last chance." said Herohands. Hanna nodded and said "I'll infrom the Lurmen we are coming. I have a gift for their medic." Tano walked away as she put her hand on Phil's shoulder and said "She will survive this. We have to trust the system. Trust me." Phil then said "I am going to stay here. Take Cameron with you, they know him as well." As the trip from the Clone Medical Base to Maridun was several hours including the flight for Cameron and Tano, the decided to use hyperspace to get there quicker. When Tano and Cameron landed they were greeted by Wag Too, the healer. "Master Tano, Master Cameron, is it true, Kari has been ill and is in a coma?" Tano nodded and said "Yes." Tano reached for her pocket and grabbed out a holo-transmisson, it was opened to show Phil looking over Kari. He turned to the holo-cam and said ''"Healer Wag Too, This is my wife Kari, we have married for 20 years, and we are both educators. we went on a trip with the republic and we crash landed on Rossuul. Ever since then Kari found out she was pregnant, in which the robot medical droid had to extract the cure from fetus' blood stream. She hasn't woken up since. For the use of healing properties, we have this gift for you, rations of food and water for the Lurmen settlement." ''Wag Too nodded and said "We have what you need. Don't fear your wife will wake again." the transmission cut out and Too looked at Tano and said "Follow me.." they walked for about 20 minutes, when they found a bush with pointy sharp bits, the planet was bright yellow. Too cut the plant and handed it to Tano, she bowed and thanked him, Wag's reply was "Make this promise. Never return to the Island of Destiny. It is not worth it.." she nodded and said "The republic was informed and all travel has been suspended for a long time." "Good", as Tano walked away she nodded to Cameron and the two departed the planet and got back to the Medical Base. The clone medical staff had crushed the plant down into the cure and injected it into Kari's bloodstream. The outcome looked good, as Kari's throat tube was removed she started to breathe on her own and she went from a GCS of 6 to 13, but she was still unconcious.